Survivor: Digital Remix
|previousseason = |nextseason = }} Survivor: Digital Remix - Versus III 'is the twelve installment of Ryan's Reality Network, and is the third installment in a a self contained on going series known as Versus. Nicole Grady won the title of Sole Survivor after beating JaeMin Kim and Junior Herrera at Final Tribal Council with a vote of 4-3-1. Production The blog for this season is 'RRN Digital Remix and the tag of the season is Survivor Versus III. Hosts Twists *'Versus': Though this season is being held on RRN it's a spin off of Tumblr Survivor, putting 4 tribes representing 4 different seasons of Tumblr Survivor against each other. Mali represented by the Tribe, Matsu Islands represented by the Tribe, Olympics represented by the Tribe, and a tribe of people who played seasons 1-11 represented by the Tribe were chosen. *'Arcade: '''The Arcade is a challenge that would pit 1 representative from each tribe against each other. These players were decided by a volunteer system, which would open the game blog's inbox up at certain times and grant someone the ability to compete if they requested to do so before anyone else on their tribe could. If no one from a tribe volunteered then a player would be picked at random. Once someone competed they could no longer volunteer until everyone on their tribe had played. The Arcade offered tokens to the players depending on their placement. 1st Place got a gold token, which would insure player safety until after their next Tribal Council. 2nd Place got a silver token, which would give the whole tribe an advantage in the upcoming Immunity Challenge. 3rd place got a bronze token, which would only give an immunity advantage to an individual score or submission... while 4th place received nothing. This challenge was based on the Arena, which was a twist used in Tumblr Survivor: Olympics (the original season of the players on the Mysidia tribe). The only alteration made was that the player who came in 1st place would ONLY receive Immunity. The first place winner also has the responsibility of handing out an Idol clue to a player on an opposite tribe. *'Prism Idol:' Versus exclusive idol that guarantees the user safety as well as any player at a tribe swap or merge that was on their original starting tribe. *'Hidden Immunity Idol: Classified in this series as a 'regular idol' this idol must be played before the vote. If any votes are cast on the person that played it or had it played on them the votes will be nullified. Much like TS: Mali once a regular Idol was found it was not replaced during that duration of the game insuring there were only three idols in the game all together. 2 at Pre-merge (Mysidia and Kremling shared an idol, Echidna and Tanooki shared the other) and a merge idol. *Age Division '''Tribe Swap: '''In episode 4 the four beginning tribes were dissolved into only two tribes. Tanooki and Kremling became the final tribes competing for tribal immunity until the merge. Inspired from TS: Matsu the tribes were divided by age. Using the birth months and years provided on the application the oldest players were put on to Tanooki while the youngest players in the game were put on Kremling. Castaways } | Casey Maher' 21, United States | | |rowspan=4| |rowspan=9 | | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 5 |- | | 'Laura Bae' 25, United States , , | | | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 | 1 |- | | 'Dom Bae' 22, United States , & | | | Quit Day 7 | 0 |- | | 'Jason White' 16, United States | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 9 | 3 |- | | 'Miranda Wowart' 17, United States & | | | | 4th Voted Out Day 12 | 6 |- | | 'Logan Ray' 17, United States | | | | 5th Voted Out Day 15 | 6 |- | | 'Cody Shaw' 18, United States | | | | 6th Voted Out Day 15 | 6 |- | | 'Ryan Matthew' 18, Canada , , , & | | | | 7th Voted Out Day 18 | 6 |- | | 'Danielle Pero' 16, Canada | | | | 8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 21 | 3 |- | | 'Raymond Colon' 21, United States | | | |rowspan=11 | 9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 23 | 9 |- | | 'Katie Cole' 22, United States , , , & | | | | 10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 25 | 6 |- | | 'Nick Hamilton' 16, Australia | | | | 11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 27 | 5 |- | | 'Simon Sea' 16, United States & | | | | 12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 29 | 5 |- | | 'Hunter Reed' 18, United States & | | | | 13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 32 | 9 |- | | 'Nathan Cooper' 16, Bahamas & | | | | 14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 34 | 3 |- | | 'Lachie Manthey' 17, Australia | | | | Med Evac Day 37 | 2 |- | | 'Tommy White' 17, United States | | | | 15th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 38 | 12 |- | | 'Junior Herrera' 16, United States & | | | | 2nd Runner-Up | 2 |- | | 'JaeMin Kim' 25, United States , & | | | | Runner-Up | 2 |- | | 'Nicole Grady''' 20, United States | | | | Sole Survivor | 1 |} Episode Guide Voting History